Forever, starting now (Rewritten)
by Wonderous wonder
Summary: Things aren't exactly normal for Anna Coltons, her life has always been rough. Anna's uncle is a HYDRA worker, and Anna is unfortunately, one of the victims of his experiments due to her 'Limb anomaly'. There is no hope, until there is. And the hope is brought Tony Stark and some Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:this is a rewritten version of my story, of the same name. Most things are the same and thanks to my awesome editor (sweet sunset rain), a whole lot of improvements. If you enjoy it, please consider a review. Reviews are appreciated as they help me write better stories. One more thing! The paragraph spacers, (XXXX) indicate the P.O.V switch. ( I know the summary sounds kinda wierd, but give it a try.) Enough rambling, go ahead and read.**

* * *

The gentle music droned through the music of the snowy New-York streets. Anna could hear it as soon as she slipped out of her uncle's house without him noticing. She carefully shut the door, and walked down to the lobby of the luxurious apartment building. It was about 5 minutes away from Avengers tower by bus. She took the stairs instead of the elevator. Nobody used them, and it was better for her.

There were a few people in the lobby, 2 people playing cards on one of the cushioned seats in the spacious lobby, and the desk worker. She looked up only slightly. It wasn't normal to see the fifteen year old leave the building without permission. The lights shone brightly outside, and Anna had her location pinpointed. The most famous, used-to-be, Avengers tower. Ever since she had moved to New-York involuntarily, Anna always wanted to visit the tower. But now it was being sold.

The streets played a familiar song. They were oddly dead, except for some cars here and there. Red, white, and black. A teenager, around fifteen, passed her. He looked exceptionally worried, and carried a black luggage bag. Anna had her own backpack draped around her shoulder. It was light blue and nearly three years old. In in contained all that she needed _just in case_. The girl sighed, and the boy looked at her oddly.

She kept walking, as she heard a loud horn. She passed a few more restaurants and got a few more glances. She knew they were from the coat, gloves, and hat she was wearing. None. She didn't need them, and the cold air and falling snowflakes seemed to corporate with her. Sometimes it was if she could _control_ the ice smithereens. After about 15 minutes more of walking, she reached the Avengers tower. The Avengers, an empty name, everybody split up, in spite of the rumors that there was a frozen body in Wakanda or whatever. She never belived what wasen't proven. At least a photo or a credible source.

She stood at the marvelling building, and then two voices simultaneously struck her from behind.

"Move. Move or we're gonna shoot." It was a gruff, rough, no-nonsense voice. A voice that could kill. The lights behind them, which were usually bright with lights, were dim and she could see the glow of 3 glowing round circles. They were guns, and and everyone had left.

 _They want to murder someone, so either they kidnapped all the people here, or they cut off the power. Let's just go with the first one, it'll make things more interesting_. She smiled at her thought, even though her life was in danger. _The chance they are the police? Zero point zero zero zero zero one to one hundred million._ She smiled, knowing that her fingers could create a hurtful distraction, or get them killed. Nobody to witness it. It was a beyond perfect way to test her 'limb anomaly'.

"Shoot. In three, two on-" It was the gruff voice. Then the hurtful distraction. A large, solid wave of a metal like substance formed in front of her eyes. It worked.

 _I could make a living out of this_.

Now she had to run. There were people chasing her. Is wasn't the people with the gruff voice, rather a person in a suit.

 _Great, exactly what I need. Some dude late for his business meeting trying to get a quick pic to show the police or facebook or whoever. Luckily, I can run through this alleyway here and… And oh shit i'm lost._

Anna returned to her uncle's apartment, only to be greeted by her uncle, the man the myth the legend, Mr. Coltons. The person who only adopted her out of her three siblings, that in her Fathers freaking will, were said to stay together. Now, he was supposed to be away for 'work matters,' but unless work matters were selling and shooting illegal guns and god knows what else-

 _oh wait that's what he does, fun fact of the day that tears your life apart #2, and now he's holding another one of those guns and what the hell are those things on the counter? Why do those look like drugs? And he's gonna shoot me isn't he. This isn't gonna turn out well, is it?_

xxxxxx

Tony decided to visit the Tower one last time. Reimbark in the bittersweet memories. Oh, how the times have changed. He remembered when flying wasn't something he did on a daily basis, and to resolve arguments regarding a piece of paper. When you didn't think that creating an evil android with a mind of its own from a jewel you found in a scepter was possible. When you could fly on top of a donut shop and eat donuts without being bombarded by paparazzi. When you didn't have to keep a tracker in hi-tech footie pyjamas that belonged to a web shooting fifteen year old, so he didn't kill himself. When you weren't a superhero.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything, just that ever since airport battle, everything seemed off. He had more important things to worry about, anyways. He went at night, just because. And suddenly the lights went off. He looked around, shocked and he could see the glimpse of the back of what seemed to be a girl, tall a looking calm, in spite of the 3 glowing circles that were the barrels of three guns.

She raised her arms, almost if she was surrendering, but then a wall, more like a solid wave of a metal substance formed for protection against the people. She then started running, and he tried to catch up. This girl was either fending for the bad guys or she had tried to save, possibly his life. Based on the way she had done _whatever that was_ so easily, he guessed that she was a young, trained villain like Natasha and Clint once were.

But, he could always be wrong.

He chased after her, good or bad, but she went through a few dark alleyways, and he could swear it was more snowy than it should have been.

xxxxxxxxx

The first thing that Anna noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was in pain. _Intense pain. Then_ she noticed the intense headache she had, then the pain in her arms and legs. Her arms are bleeding, from cuts and bruises and even un-bandaged places where she had been given shots. The next thing she noticed was that she was in shackles, gray and rusted. They were clamped to her young wrists so hard that it felt odd to bend her fingers. Same for her feet. Dizziness and pain kept her from trying to stand up until the cell opened. A large man who yelled something in a different language came up to her and gave her some water. The water was about a quarter of a plastic cup filled. She lifted it up to see only on the side it said "drugged water." Or, at least that was she thought it was, as everything kept moving because of the dizziness. She decided to test out her voice. Her tounge and throat felt dry.

"Hello?" She said, or at least tried to say. Her voice was almost inaudible. She was thirsty and decided to drink whatever it was, but if she was already on drugs, she couldn't take anymore. She would die. It even felt she was on the verge of life and death, like you have a whole line of life dominoes and all of them fall, except for a few. She didn't drink it. She couldn't anyways, the pain in her arm kept her from doing the simplest things.

For awhile she just sat there. Unable to speak, walk or even think straight, it was all she could do. After a while, (maybe hours, she didn't know,) Her vision began to clear up. She could now see what was in front of her. She lifted up the cup placed on the thin metal bench she was sitting on, and she could see that large letters more clearly. It in fact, said 'drugged water'. In front of her there was another cell. It was empty, and was just like her own. The shackles were begging to cut off her blood flow. Her hands grew light blue.

xxxxx

More time passed and then a guard walked past her. She looked up at him with her bright, tired eyes. Her head hurt too much to sleep. Suddenly the cell door opened. She loud noise of the metal door opening almost made her scream in shock. A large man, a guard probably, made eye contact with her. He stared at her for about 10 long seconds until he walked away, forgetting to close the cell.

She tried her luck with walking. She got up to feel a jolt of more pain in her legs, but she took a step. More pain. Another step, more pain. If they wanted her to be just like a statue, unable to move or speak, they were doing it very well. About a short minute later, two people came back, one being her uncle, in a blood-stained lab coat.

 _I don't want to know why it's blood stained._

He said something to the man in another language she couldn't understand, then the other man looked at him with a puzzled look on his face. Her uncle repeated, and the man sighed and walked away.

"Anna, why don't you have a some water look awfully thirsty." He said, sweetly, except his expression was like eating a cyanide pill covered in chocolate, it tasted good, but you know there it's really to poison you. She wanted to say a lot of things, ask a lot of questions, but she was left to infer, to fill in the pieces of the puzzle herself, which was hard when you could barely lift my arm up or you couldn't feel your fingers.

"Its drugged water, I can read! How stupid do you think I am?" Is what she said, but it came out sounding like 'Drug water, read! Stupid I am!' Great, now her voice was was back, but she could only speak half-sentences.

"Anna, if you don't have any, you're gonna feel a lot of pain. Why do you think you're all beaten up now? It's gonna help you." The cold never really bothered her, but chills ran own her body.

"If I do, die hold it up!" She meant to say: 'If I do, I'm gonna die! I can't even hold it up!'

"Fine, Anna. I just tried to help." He smirked another cyanide smile. Her evil uncle, was evil he always was, and she not as a hyperbole or as a metaphor, he was actually evil.

xxxxxxx

"What do you _mean_ a girl with a wave of metal saved your life?" Asked Pepper, looking down at the table in the Avengers compound, messy with calculations. It was 7 am the next day, and Tony looked down at his cup of coffee.

"I mean, that there was this kid, okay, and she was just standin' there, then all of a sudden, whooshh a metally wave was there, and or else, I would be dead by now."

"So what do you suppose we do do about this? We can't just track her down. Nobody's ever heard of anything like this. Anyways, it's probably _some_ sort of violation to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We're not even with shield, anymore. And anyways, how hard can it be?"

It turned out to be very hard. There was nothing about the ability to create metal waves. Nowhere, not even on the sketchiest extraterrestrial and doctoring sites in the country. His cell phone rang. It was Natasha, and Tony had forgotten that he had told her about the girl. He picked up the phone.

"What the hell is it?" He asked, frustrated.

"And hi to you too," The assassin respond. Tony knew she would say that. "Anyways, I got some info you might like."

"Hit me. I don't even know why i'm doing this! It's just that, since-"

"Steve wrote you a letter, didn't he?" Tony had told her about the letter. It was a sliver of hope."The Avengers will be there when the world needs them, and you know that. There are so many of us. If the world gets attacked by aliens, then we're gonna be there."

"Okay, okay, enough of this. Let's got to the point already!" He said, not wanting to talk about aliens. _Or anything sentimental for that matter_.

"I'll give you the facts straight. Anna Coltons, fifteen, brought in by HYDRA last night, since Maybe 1 am in this time. That matches up pretty well, since whatever happened happened at about nine last night. Arm anomaly to create solid metal from her fingertips. They plan to replicate their finding with other human beings. I'm guessing to make a human army or something."

"Thanks, Natasha. How do you find these things out?"

"I just do." She said, hanging up her phone.

Tony was going to rescue that girl. He didn't know how, or even _why_ he was doing this, but he was going to. He needed help, however. He needed a _real_ team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just a few things to say:**

 **Thanks for reviewing: Carman the Cat, and Arendelle official, Thanks to all the people who followed and to thoses who favorited.**

 **All information about what Falcon, Captain America, Balck Panther were doing is true, from a canon comic book, as is Peter. If you want, I'll put the video link in my profile.**

 **I am having trouble deciding Anna's age. Should it be 13, 14 or 15? Your imput is very much welcomed.**

 **Thanks for reading this editors note, I know everybody hates them. ;) Please enjoy this chapter if you are still here.**

* * *

 _Torture_ , Torture. That was the best way she could describe it. The life dominoes were almost all toppled over.

The cell door opened, and the clang of the metal door against the wall gave her a dragged her to her feet. She tripped, landing on her arms, still weak, and now there was more daggers known as pain stabbing her arms.

"Up." the man said. It was all he said. Anna guessed she wasn't the best at English. She couldn't get up. She stayed there until the man dragged her to her feet. The dizziness was still present, and so was the pain. _Pain_.

XXXXX

Sometimes pain was something that felt good, something just to remind you that you're alive and that you're actually living this life. But too much ate you alive until it took up every fiber in your body. You think that you've felt it all, but it can keep on coming. More power with each move.

XXXXXXXX

She took in the sights. Gray, stone gray, and awful. Guns that were something she could never imagine, and a depressed feeling wrung through the walls. They were all symmetrical, either with cells or doors, or even windows. Once she saw the sunlight through a window, she wanted to die. It was extremely bright to her, and gave her a headache about ten times the one she already had. She was dragged over to a flat, cold, metal table, then the tests began. Blood was drawn, shots and drugs were given, and her 'limb anomaly' was used. Unable to fight back, she was like a puppet, and the people holding, with the people holding the strings being the workers, and the puppet show director was her uncle. You don't feed or give water to a puppet, you have it stored away until it's showtime.

XXXXX

"Tony, this is insane, even for you. Remember what happened last time you tried to break into a HYDRA base?" Rhodey sounded exhausted over the phone. "And how can you be so sure anyways? This is not going to work, I'm not helping."

"Aw, c'mon Rhodey!"

"Why are you doing this anyways?"

"I dunno. Why are you asking anyways?" he said matter-of-factly.

"You're right. You're unpredictable."

"Please, Rhodey!"

"Fine." He sounded exhausted, probably because he was.

"Thanks! You're the best."

XXXXXXXXX

There was the plan. After countless hours of research, Tony had found out what he needed to. He was certain Anna Coltons was the same girl he had 'met' by the tower, and that she belonged to her uncle. The plan was simple.

together as many of the Avengers together as possible.

some people carefully sneak into the HYDRA base, while Rhodey and Tony distracted the HYDRA workers.

the girl to the jet.

away and return her to her uncle.

XXXXX

A few days later, Tony had only managed to scrape up a few Avengers. Natasha Romanoff, Clint BArton, and Rhodey were all sitting in his the compound. Wanda couldn't face HYDRA anymore, Vision would just stay with her, Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers and T'Challa had better things to do, something involving chitauri weapons, but he wasn't sure. He didn't even dare tell Peter, because he didn't even answer his text messages when he asked for Peter to join the Avengers team. The Avengers were broken up, there was nothing he could do about it.

Clint seemed a little bit off, as he usually was, but tension hung in the room, like strings, were tied to everything and anything. Even Tony could sensed it. Clint looked around and looked at Natasha. Tony could sense his discomfort.

"Why are we doing this again?" He said, frustrated. " Remember the last time we tried to break into HYDRA? Oh," He shot Tony a vicious look. "Well, I guess since you are the futurist…"

Tony ignored him. "Okay, I kind-of drew out a plan, becau-"

"Why'd you draw it, _futurist._ You have every tech thing imaginable."

Tony ignored him once again. "Okay, so I'm thinking that th-"

"What'd you say, Futurist?"

"Hey, could you _.Out?_ The only reason we're doing this is to save the life of a little girl. She's _fifteen_ and with HYDRA, fuc-" He almost swore. "Of all people, I'd think you'd be up to this because you're the only one here with kids!"

Clint froze. He looked up, as if there were something interesting on the plaster white ceiling. He tapped his hearing aid. "Why does the life of one kid matter to you?" His voice was emotionally drained but serious.

"Because… Ultron killed so many. So I want to help as many. She has an uncle, and i'm sure he'll be so happy to have her girl. Plus, we'll gain a little more trust from the world."

"Yeah, breaking into HYDRA base, and not exposing the world to HYDRA, telling them that we're there! Perfect plan!" He barked.

"They always knew we were there, you moron!" He replied.

"Hey who's the on-" He said, only to be cut off by Clint.

"The one who split up the damn Avengers? You!" Clint responded without hesitation.

"Oh, just because…"

"Okay, Enough!" James and Natasha exclaimed in unison. They exchanged looks and it brought a smile to their faces, but only for a second.

"Listen, aren't we usually used to this?" She asked. " If were going to to this, then we're doing this. If you're not, you can go home, okay Clint?" She exclaimed, now obviously frustrated.

For a while, everyone just sat there and looked around.

" 'Tasha…" He looked down at his bow and arrow which he placed on the the couch. Natasha could sense a feeling of hurt coming from him. "Oh, Natasha…" He seemed lost for words, so Tony put down a badly drawn drawing, on white oak table in front of them.

"Here's the plan. Rhodey and me will distract near the front of the base, here." He explained, pointing to a place on the base. "We'll hope they'll engage all the defenses, against us so then-"

"Why on earth would that be good? Are you out of your mind?" Interrupted the archer.

"Shut up." Responded Tony. " _Anyways_ , now you two, Natasha, Barton. You try to sneak in from here, okay? See, I made it easier for you too." He said, with a sarcastic smile.

"Hey at least we're doing it for you!" Clint's eyes grew as he responded, almost yelling,

"You owe me one. You too, Romanoff.. You both backstabbed me in the airport deal." He mused.

"Well, I got stabbed in the back, literally!" Protested Clint.

"My best friend nearly died!" He revealed, pointing to Rhodey.

"Don't bring me into this, Tony." Rhodey shared a look with Natasha.

"Fine, but can we at least discuss this _without_ any interruptions? They kinda piss me off." Tony replied, shooting a glare at Clint.

Clint sighed in return, and looked at the map. He half-smiled.

"This looks like one of my kids drew it."

"Clint, enough," Natasha responded in her no-nonsense tone. "She's a kid, just like your own." She paused, as if she was very carefully considering her words. "Wouldn't you want the same if your kids were in that position?" She mused.

Clint shook his head, closing his eyes, imagining what would happen. "Taken by HYDRA…" He murmured, loud enough to hear, and opened his eyes. "No, no. I'd give anything to get them back." He finally answered.

"Okay, so stop _fooling around_ , and let's get down to this." She declared.

"But wait, Tony, didn't you say something 'about her being a criminal? A highly trained kid, maybe she works for HYDRA, and she went there to train! I don't want a criminal back on the streets. If we get her, there are bound to be more of them."

"No, Clint. The chances are slim, because she's the only one. The docs we got showed her as a testing subject." Tony tried to clear.

"Alright, I understand now. I don't always, so now show us your little plan."

"As I was saying, you two, try to sneak up in there, and grab her. Leave, and we'll deal with the rest of it."

"Okay." The all responded in unison.

"In a few days, this Wednesday, we're going." He said finally.

"Wait, what if she..?" Clint asked pausing halfway through the sentence. "This is HYDRA, this is serious shit, so what if she doesn't make it?"

Tony sat silent for a little bit. He almost froze.

"We'll deal with it."

Natasha gave a small smile.

"So, after this, are we good? No more battling with the law?" She asked.

"Yeah, Tony! Me and Tasha are kinda on the other side of the law because of the airport thing. Are we clear now?" Asked Clint.

"I can do so much, but I can't change the law, _Hawkeye._ " He responded. " _Hawkeye, Hawkeye and black widow._ " Really weird names, if you ask me." The inventor said, trying to keep a serious voice.

"Hey, These are the coolest names. I mean, _Hawkeye_ and _Black Widow_ beats out _Iron man_ any other day! Iron man sounds like some dude wearing a giant tin can or something!" Clint said, with a smile.

"Take that back! Iron man is way cooler!" Responded Tony, pretending to be angry. "What do you think, Nat?" He asked the lady sitting to his left.

She smirked. " _War Machine._ "

They now all had huge smiles on their faces, but then realized, that _War Machine_ was, in fact, the coolest name for a superhero.

"Yeah, Rhodey, why'd _you_ get so lucky, huh?" Questioned Tony.

" _You_ came up with the name, Tony!" He responded, finally sporting a small smile.

"Oh right, I did. Can we switch? Pretty please?" He asked in the tone of a little boy, which got everyone laughing.

"Okay, fine." Confessed Clint. "Maybe this isn't so bad."

"Was it ever?" Asked Tony. "I'm going to grab some drinks." As he left Rodey followed, and Clint and Natasha began to talk.

"So, how's life back at the farm?" She asked.

Clint smiled. "It's great. We got a new tractor, because _Tony_ never got around to _fixing_ ours," He said loud enough so that Tony could hear.

"Hey, the world was bieng attacked by fuckin' robots. I think a tractor isn't too important." He yelled from the next room.

Clint smirked, defeated. "You have a point," He yelled back, and turned to Natasha. "How's life for you. Tasha?"

"Oh." She paused. "You know, same old, same old. HYDRA never gives up. Neither does the law. I'm thinking of dying my hair, because." Her smile dropped. "The accords. They found out..,"

"When?" Asked Clint, concerned.

"A long time ago. Not even a few weeks after you got released from the raft." She said, half frozen. She sparked up. " I don't care. I'm just glad…" She paused. "Glad you're safe, and not in the raft. Nobody deserves that, none of the Avengers, at least." She said, defiantly. She smiled softly and shifted her spot on the couch.

"You know what?" Asked Clint. He didn't wait for anybody to respond. " I'm glad were safe. We are all, even though we're still on the edge with the law. We're gonna be fine." The tension still hung in the room.

"I hope so." She answered. "What will it take for them to stop chasing our tails. Another alien attack?"

Clint snickered. " If that happens, I'm getting an arc reactor in my chest." He announced, loud enough so Tony could hear.

"If you do that, after two years, it's going to poison you. It's not worth it!" He yelled back.

"Say what you want, but if it means that i'm not going to get hypnotized into helping some crazy maniac demigod, I'm getting one." His smile faded. Thinking of the awful memories. He shook his head gently.

"Speaking of demigods, we haven't seen Thor for a while, haven't we?" Natasha cocked her head to the left. "He said he would keep in contact, but I haven't seen a certain strike of lightning flash don on earth lately. And Bruce for that matter, too. D'you think he has something to do with it?"

"A demigod stealing a hulk? Yeah, that sounds pretty damn believable." Clint remarked.

"I was just saying, it's not exactly normal for people to just disappear without a trace, y'know." She looked down at the table in front of them.

"Say that about Captain America, too." Clint responded. He had never heard back from the soldier since he was released from the raft.

"Him too," She said, with a sigh. "Why, why are they all… disappearing?" She paused for a long time, considering what she should say. She looked down at her thumbs and moved them around each other.

"I… miss them." She said, finally.

Clint looked speechless. He turned to her and smirk, and smirk grew to a smile, to a small laugh.

"Well," he said, trying to hold into his laughter. For some odd reason, what Natasha had said was _very_ funny to him. "Ya still have me." He said, finally calming down. He gave Natasha a pat on the back.

"I guess I do." She said, begging to perk up. " But it's not a big gain." She teased.

"Hey! It's probably the biggest gain until they back. _If_ they get back, that is."

"Okay, okay, _maybe_ it is." She changed the subject. "I'm getting thirsty." She stood up to yell into the other room. 'What's taking these drinks, Stark?!"

"Much better." Clint responded.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked. I'm coming, keep your shirt on!" He gave a witty response, as always.

Natasha smirked. "I'll try, but if you don't, I can't make any promises."

XXXXXXX

Thoughts filled the room as they discussed the plan. Something was bound to go wrong and they knew that. They would have to improvise. The topic eventually fell to the _health_ of the girl.

"Well, she could be on the verge o life and death." Clint remarked. "She co-"

"Or," Interrupted TOny. "She could make it out with out a few scratches."

"What if, she's absolutely fine, and she wants to stay with HYDRA, because secretly, she's really strong and she's been turned over to the bad guys."

All eyes were on her. She raised her eyebrows and glanced. "Just a thought."

Tony shook his head to get away from the thought. "I Didn't knew your mind went that deep." Natasha glared at him viciously. "Anyways, we're going to have to keep her in the medical bay until she's ready to go. She lives with her uncle."

"What if, her uncle works for HYDRA?" Clint raised his eyebrows at the possibly.

" Enough with these what-if questions!" He asked, even though he considered the possibility. It made sense. "We'll make sure. We can call him up right now. As an unknown caller, like a prank call." Tony picked up his phone and began to dial the number of her uncle, which he found out right after he hacked into the records of HYDRA, with the help of FRIDAY. He called, as the phone rang, he held his breath in a rush of nervousness of the possibility. It stopped ringing and began on voicemail.

"Hello," A voice said. " You have reached the number of Aron Colton's. If you have reached this line, it means I am currently busy. If you wish to contact my _business_ then go to; 'A real dog you have, dot com' Have a nice day." The phone then beeped, then began to record a message. Tony tapped a red button button and the call ended.

He put it down and looked at Clint.

"That website sounds a bit sketchy, don'tcha think so?" Asked the archer.

"No, not really. I haven't heard of it though. SHould we check it out?" Responded the Inventor.

"I think we should," Implied Natasha. "I'd like to see if this is a real business. We can never be too certain, especially when there are lives at stake, and we're not exactly short for time."

"You for it, Rhodey? Should we check it out?" Tony asked the person sitting beside him. He took a sip of his drink.

"If it is really a website for HYDRA, i'd like to see it." He responded, and smirked.

" That settles it." Tony said. "FRIDAY, show us 'A real dog you have dot com.'

"Okay, . Here it is!" The A.I produced a website on a large transparent blue screen that came out of nowhere.

"You have her set up in every room. Unbelievable." Natasha gazed at the blue light in the now, dimly lit room.

Tony ignored the comment. "Scroll down and tell us if you see anything suspicious." He said, getting to examine the website himself. It was a website for dog needs, nothing out of the ordinary. Pictures with people and dogs, dog toys, and dog food.

"Nothing out of the ordinary or unusual, Mr. Stark. Shall I visit the websites of the image providers?" The A.I asked.

"No, FRIDAY, just go back to sleep." The billionaire responded. "See, Hawkeye. Even your hawk-eyes didn't catch anything."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure she wasn't living under the influence of a HYDRA worker."

XXXXXXXXXX

Anna spent nearly a week when they had first given her food. It wasn't anythings much, just two slices of bread merley covered in butter. She had gone nearly a week before eating anything, but she had gotten somewhat stronger and could now lift up her arm to her face. She gently placed the piece of bread in her mouth as the shackles clicked against each other. Pain still wrong and was still something that kept taking to her, but now it was part of her everyday life. It was the beginning of a new life for her, she had gotten used to it.

 _And it had been less than a week._

She couldn't tell time. THe cell was always dark. Tests came randomly like sudden gusts of wind on a windy day. You know it was coming, you didn't know when.

As she began to chew, her jaw began to hurt. She didn't care, it tasted like the most amazing thing in the world. With her stomach not eating her from the inside, she began to drift of to sleep.

But not for long.


	3. Chapter 3

The jet flew over the supposed base of the HYDRA base. It was a laundromat, with all the research in the basement.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Clint.

"No, we just flew over some random, unusually large laundromat." Responded Iron-Man.

"Oh, Well can we get going already. We don't have all day." Responded the archer. Natasha gave him an eye roll. "Oh, you were being sarcastic. It's sunken into your normal voice."

"Sometimes, I wish I could push you out of this plane, Barton."

"Me too."

"Where are we landing?" Asked the archer, readying his bow.

"In a field not too far from here. Now, does everyone know the plan?"

"Since when were you big on plans, Tony?"

"I dunno. Since… Since plan 'go easy on them' didn't work."

XXXXXX

Anna noticed the rush that seemed to be present in _wherever_ she was today. It started after one 'test period,' as she called them. Everybody was grabbing things, locking things. She heard a crash, and everybody ran to one place. Where the crash was coming from, she guessed. For a second, time froze in place as the door to her cell opened. In the rush, somebody punched her, as she fell out of consciousness.

XXXXXX

Iron man and Iron Patriot broke part of the wall, with a powerful blast. Everybody readied defenses, shooting, well, only somewhat powerful blasts compared to what the two Iron-men had. All defenses were engaged against them, as Clint and Natasha began to sneak into the base.

"You see, Hawkeye, I did, in fact, make it easier for you." Said the armored hero.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, can we get on with this?" Responded the archer.

"I have an idea."

"Okay, so? We don't have much time…" The archer said, trying to find an empty space where they won't be blasted.

"Pretend to work there! Try to communicate with them."

"Pshh, You know I can't speak russian!"

" I can," Interrupted Natasha. "But they'll recognize us."

"Right. Pretend to until they notice, then… then just annihilate them, whatever." Said Tony, following a blast.

"Got it. I could have thought of that."

"Well, you didn't so, thank me."

"Stark yo-"

"Hey," Interrupted Clint, "sorry to interrupt your little idea-fest, but I found an entrance." The archer motined by a hole in the wall.

Carefully, the pair snuck in. The space was dead silent. It was _so_ much bigger on the inside. Natasha gently leaned against a wall. "No wonder Wanda doesn't want to face here… What a place to work."

Clint smirked. "I'd bet the paychecks are horrible." He suddenly looked around in surprise. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes." Responded the assassin "There are still people in here."

Suddenly, there was a shot and both dropped to the ground. Upon getting up, a worker yelled in a foreign language.

"Vzlomshik! Ubey ikh!" Yelled the voice.

"Hey!" Responded Natasha. She tilted her head in charm, yet still enough to see her potential. "My ne promyshlenniki. My takiye, kak vy, my novyye. Ne nuzhno strelyat', dorogaya."

She leant in closer to the man, and punched him in the face.

"Now, Hawkeye!"

Clint rushed passed the guards and fired three arrows at once. They fell to the ground with a groan.

"That all?"

"I hope, _Hawkeye_."

"Can we get going, please."

"Not until we find the kid."

"Hey, look." Clint motioned to a cell with what seemed to be a body, _hopefully_ living, lying there.

" Do you think that's her?"

"No, I think that it's my ex girlfriend."

Natasha gently punched the archer in the shoulder. "Just making sure."

XXXXXX

A cold sensation hit a younger version of Anna. She continued to walk into the water, as she heard a voice behind her.

" Annah! Come and pway with me!"

"Yeah, Anna, We're building the most insane sandcastle in the whole world!"

"Okay, Ray and Rain. Coming!" The younger Anna rushed over to the darish beach sand."Whaddya want me to do?"

"Go and get some seashells." Rain motioned towards the shore, which was now covered in seashells.

"And get some sticks for a supah fence!" Ray jumped onto the partially finished sandcastle.

"Rayyy! You ruined it! Now we have to start over!" Pouted Rain.

"Sawwy. It's almost night time, so we should go anyways…"

Anna looked to the lake, which now had a better purpley color because of the sun setting. Weirdly enough, a few minutes before, it was bright and sunny.

"Yeah Rain, Ray is right." Younger Anna tried to pick Rain off the ground. SHe saw her father sitting on a picnic bench. Anna made contact with his dark, loving eyes. He winked at Anna, and she smiled at him.

"Come on Anna, Rain, and Ray. It's time to go home." He got up from the table, dusting off the sand from his light blue shirt.

"I'm all sandy, daddy." Rain pouted once again. Anna, surprisingly was not. Ray, who was squirming from the hand of his father, was also very much covered in sand.

"Okie-Dokie, Anna, go and change with your sister, and I'll take Ray."

"Okay, Dad." Responded the young Anna.

Almost instantly, Rain was changed into her normal clothes. The four were now in the car, ready to go. They began to drive, as the stars appeared from the dark sky. Ray and Rain were asleep and Anna looked at the shining stars. She saw one fly across the sky, but only for a second. She gasped at the shooting star.

Her father looked at her through the rearview mirror.

" I love you, Anna."

XXXXXX

She was floating. It was dark. Everything still hurt.

But not that much.

It was dark because her eyes were closed.

 _Ohh._

She wanted to stay like this. It was comfortable.

But wherever she is, or was, is definitely not comfortable.

Was she dead?

I must be dead, she thought. Or at least almost dead.

But she could open her eyes. So, no. not dead.

She opened her eyes, and brightness stung her eyes. There was no headache with the brightness, however. She saw a lady. Light skin and red hair, and a surprised expression. She decided to close her eyes again. As much as she wanted to see what was happening, she was overpowered by fatigue. She closed her eyes.

"Hey, guys, I think she woke up!" Said an excited female voice.

Footsteps, then she heard a male voice. "No, she's not. Look she's still sound asleep."

"But I swear… Nevermind, Clint."

"How much more time until we get back to the place?"

"A few hours."

XXXXXX

There was a different feel to this room. Very different indeed. The was light, but not sunlight. If it were sunlight, she'd be able to see bright orange light streaks behind her closed eyelids. Her arms hurt, actually everything still hurt for that matter, but there was not that usual heaviness around her wrists as there had been the past week.

No shackles. That was a good sign.

She was lying down, and she felt as she was floating. Her world was calm, until she heard glass shatter. A There was no sunlight, but the room seemed bright. She blinked a lot, then realised that she was lying on a bed. Gently turning her head, she could see that there was an I.V attached to her wrist.

A hospital, she thought.

I'm in a hospital.

Thoughts blew through her head, ones of relief, but most of confusion, mainly because she didn't know where in the hell of the world she was.

She tried to push up, using her arms, but they fell back down. They were too weak. She tried again with the same results. She was going to be here for a while.

But she didn't mind.

Something about here just felt good, she could actually think straight. It felt like you were floating so long, and you forgot what the ground felt like. You had experienced it before, but it felt so different.

She could hear shuffling noises as people cleaned up the supposed glass on the ground, and a yells, like:

"Barton!" It was a male voice. She wasn't sure how she'd heard it before. It reminded her of the television, for some weird reason.

"My bow knocked it over, not me!" Followed by a chuckle. It was also a male voice, but different and not recognisable.

"Clint. How can you be _so_ precise with that, and knock down a vial by accident?" It was a Female voice, the same one that was begging to appear in her memory.

"Ahhh, just another one of my superpowers." Apparently his name was Clint.

"Sure,"

"I'm going to check on the kid, _Anna_. She hasn't woken up fully yet."

"Make sure she's not dead?" Joked Clint.

She sounded unamused by this joke. "Yeah, Clint."

"You know Nat, for a person with your history, I didn't think you'd care much for a kid."

"Same with you. Ever since that airport thing, and since that new hero-guy, _Spiderman?_ Came into light, so have you. I'd bet if you'd seen that news in 2012, you would have looked it over with a laugh for sorrow, and a heartless reminder to go blow up some HYDRA bases." It was the somewhat familiar voice.

Nat, maybe short for Natasha, that was her name. She decidedly seemed nice.

XXXXXX

Natasha gently opened the door to the medical bay, about to enter, when she heard Tony's voice.

"Hey Natasha, come here for a sec." She knew it would not be a 'sec,' but carefully walked out of the room.'

XXXXXX

A few minutes later, Clint decided to enter the medical bay. He decided that since nobody could go check on her, he would. He sighed as he entered the room. She was sleeping once again. It was nearly two days straight, she had been sleeping. He scanned the bandages across her arms, then trying to imagine how much pain she's been through. He squinted at his imagination, and clenched his fists at the fact on how reluctant he had been to help. He could almost hear Tasha's own voice in his ear.

" _Don't do that to yourself, Clint."_

He shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was really large, not nearly fitting her size.

She woke up, her bright eyes meeting his.

"Hey," he said, nonchalantly, as if she hadn't recently been tortured and traumatized. "Can you sit up?"

SHe pushed her arms behind her back, but they ended slipping under her weight and she fell back down on the bed. She shook her head, _No._

Clint placed his arms under her shoulders, and made it so she sat up on the bed, as he did with his own kids a thousand times. She smiled a thank-you, but the smile faded as she shifted, as she saw the bandages across her arms.

"You feel alright?" He asked.

That was a stupid question.

What's her name? He asked himself. May-Annalin Colton's. Tasha called her _Anna_. May-Annalin was a mouthful. Anna stared back at him, with a blank expression.

"I _know,_ that was a stupid question." He ran his finger across her arms, and she squirmed in pain.

"It hurts, May-Annalin, doesn't it?"

She nodded. She closed her eyes in agony.

"You can speak, right?" That sounded wrong. Too much like Stark…

"Y-Yes." She finally said, after about ten long looked around, taking in everything. "Wh-Wh-Where am I?"

Clint tilted his head to the side, not knowing how to explain this. "You're at the medical bay in the Avengers facility, in New-York."

"Oh," She mused speechlessly "How?" She paused for a few quick seconds, seemingly trying to account her thoughts. "How long… have I been here"

"A day and a half. You were sleeping. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes. I remember everything." She looked around, almost as if the HYDRA base was standing right behind her.

Clint failed to make eye contact, as he tried to calm her down. "You're safe now. When we, uh… _helped you,_ you were on the verge of life and death. Oh and that place, it was a facility by an organization called HYDRA."

"Life dominoes." She murmured. "Everything still hurts," she avowed.

"Everything?"

She nodded weakly. "Head, arms, legs…"

Clint left the room without a word, leaving Anna alone in the Medical bay.

XXXXXX

There were no windows or clocks, but she was somewhat certain that it was almost night. She looked around, trying not to concentrate on her sharp, stabbing pains. Instead, she tried to focus on the person who just came in the medical bay.

That was probably Clint, whom she decided she liked. Was he an Avenger? Why was she in the Avengers Facility? How did he know her name? What was _HYDRA_? The thoughts swirled in her mind, until _Clint_ came back into the room. He had a half smile and a tray. He brought it over to her. She saw a plastic cup filled with something like water, most likely with medication mixed into it. He placed the tray on to her lap.

"Drink the water, especially."

"Why?"

"I dunno. The nurses said so."

"Why… How... nevermind." She almost asked, deciding not to because… she didn't know why. A gut feeling?

"Okay… I brought you some blueberries. Courtesy of Tony Stark."

"Really!?" She exclaimed, because it was the one and only _Tony Stark._

"Yeah, really kiddo. C'mon. You should eat if you want to be able to get up again."

Anna took a sip of the drink. It tasted awful.

"This tastes _really_ awful." She said, before putting another blueberry in her mouth. Clint grabbed a blueberry, threw it, an catched it in her mouth, knowing she could do that.

"Just drink the rest of it. You're halfway done."

 _Easy for you to say_ , she thought before drinking the rest of the odd, bitter and powdery water.

She looked down at the I.V attached to her wrist. It didn't feel right.

"Clint," she said, "Can you take this I.V off my wrist?" She asked, using the name she had heard the others call him.

"How do _you_ know my name?"

"I heard the others, the people you were talking to, call you Clint."

She shot a look of surprise at her. "Oh, Okay," He responded nonchalantly "No, I can't take it off. I don't know how."

Anna wanted to argue, but that wouldn't seem to right, with all theses people had done. She clenched her fist, tighter and tighter, and it began to hurt again.

"Can I ask you questions?"

"I'll make you a deal. Wait until a nurse or I don't know, some medical person, wait until they take it off, and you can ask me any question you want, tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She said, even though she wanted to ask the questions burning in her head that instant.

"Good. Now, according to the nurses, you should be fine in a few days."

She could already feel the effects of the medicine kicking in. She brought in her knees to her stomach, with now only an ache in her legs. She wrapped her arms around her knees, in a more comfortable position. A strange, peaceful feeling washed over her. A feeling as if she belonged here. A feeling of acceptance. Not being in the medical bay, but talking to Clint didn't seem like talking to some higher-up, that would know the Avengers, but a friend, somebody who would care for you. Sheliked Clint the second he, heard him. Not in love way, no, definitely not. She liked his definitive, caring fatherly tone. It reminded her of her very own father.

Her expression must have been different, however, because then Clint said:

"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine. You're safe," he implied, with a pat on the head. "You're safe."

"Can I ask you one question?"

He smiled. "Fine, one question."

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:30 am." He responded. "Can I ask _you_ a question?"

Anna nodded, expressionless "Sure."

"What should I call you? May-Annalin? May? Annalin? An-"

"Anna," she interrupted "Just Anna."

"Okay, Anna. Bye?"

"Bye, Clint."

 **Argh. Well since its nearly march break, i've been bombarded by projects and stuff. So i kind of forgot. Anyways, i've been reading up about the avengers facility and stuff, and apparently James Rhodes and Vision lives there now. (I know I should have picked it up from CW, but I didn't) Also, I was Black Panther, Which is AWESOME and I highly recommend seeing it. One more thing! If you are writing Fanfics and you have alot to say,** _**only**_ **put them at the end. QW5uYQ==**

 **-Wonderous wonder.**


End file.
